Melting A Cold Heart
by Kaggie21
Summary: One human girl change his life. For the first time in his life the Demon Lord fełt like his world had meaning, but for how long will it last?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

"Lady Keade, can you tell us a story?" a young human child asked the headmaster of the village.

"Of course child..." Keade sat down on her knees on the soft grass as the kids settled down waiting for a tale. "What would ye' like to hear?"

The demon boy with two markings on side of his cheeks shrugged and gave an annoyed look. "Spare me the mushy stuff. It better have action."

"Toshiro you really need to lighten up. That's the best part of the story." A demon pup girl with a crescent moon on top of her forehead glare at her older brother. He scoffed at her arrogantly. "Is there kissing involved?" She giggled ignoring the cold stare he gave her.

Keade smile at her words as her eyes softened. It made sense really, what the small girl had said.

"Well, I can't say there isn't any mushy stuff, but it comes later." Keade teased. Toshiro sighed. "Let's begin on a winters day..."

The summer had come and went. Winter approach quickly.

A human miko dressed in a blended red and pink kimono filled with floral petal patterns all around, tied in a sophisticated bow in the back, perfectly revealed all of her curves in the right places. She took a deep breath of the air as she stood in awe gazing the whole village on top of a hill. Everyone loves and respects her. She done everything in her power to keep the evil out and save the villagers from unpleasant deaths that she wish not to see.

She's strong and powerful with a caring heart and big soul.

Little white flakes floated gently down from the sky creating such a nice scene, the snowflakes glow like glittery diamonds falling to the ground.

The miko's long black raven hair flew freely down her back. Creamy unmarred porcelain skin glowed like the radiant sun. Her alluring blue eyes were like looking into a deep ocean abyss when warm but icy when angered. Like pure sapphire jewels when calm but also the same when sad or crying. Surly with one look, would put anyone in a trance. They were so hypnotic, one wouldn't be able to keep there eyes away.

A fiery spirit personality to protect those who needed it and care for. At first she trained in how to control her powers and use them to their full extent, to attack other demons and how to defend herself. Thanks to her practicing all day and night she has learn a lot about her powers to keep them under her control.

Grateful for having Lady Keade to teach her everything she needed to know. Fighting was not in her nature the miko believe in good people, she believe in good acts. She believe everyone has the capability of being good.

The raven hair beauty reached out her hand as a few flakes fell on her palm. They melted instantly. Soft footsteps sounded behind her. She turned half expecting to see a demon wanting her death.

Instead she found herself surprised to see a young child with black hair and bright brown eyes staring at her. "Excuse me Lady Kagome?" The girl walked up to her hesitantly. She tugged on her hand.

"Isn't the snow pretty?" Kagome smiled at her in a way only a child could do. "Even the red snow."

Kagome look at her confused at her words. "Red snow?"

The miko followed the child's gaze true to her words there was indeed red snow within the forest. It was faint but still visible to the eye.

Kagome instructed the little girl name Rin to go back to the village. Rin did as she was told not before giving her a hug. Once she was out of sight and safe. Kagome knelt down inspecting it judging from the color, it was fresh.

She stood again and looked around for the source. Nothing caught her eye, except for the trail of red blood into the forest, hoping that she hadn't been lured away from the village on purpose.

Kagome senses went on high alert, feeling out any demons that might be in the area. Whatever was bleeding was losing to much blood, and she needed to get to it no matter the consequences, human, youkai, or animal. No poor creature deserved to be left out in the dead of winter bleeding to death in the snow.

The human followed the trail of blood through the snow, deeper into the forest further from the village.

She knew it wasn't the best idea, leaving the village unattended in this cold weather in search of whatever creature made the trail. Regardless of who or what they were, they were in dire need of help. Luckily for them Kagome's healing abilities were the best.

Kagome got closer to the source, the trail of blood getting stronger and stronger as she walked, she knew she was close. Kagome stopped in a small clearing, and gasped, she was utterly shocked at the scene that met her eyes

A demon slumped under a tree, his eyes were close looking peaceful even though she assume he was in such a great deal of pain, he was covered in cuts and blood and his clothes were torn.

"Miko, what is your business here?" A cold voice startled her from her thoughts.

"I followed the trail of blood." Kagome explain trying to reason with the demon.

"Your going to kill a weakened demon?" snorted the demon in disgust, reveling his golden eyes staring at her with hatred.

"No." Kagome said with a frown. "Your injured, let me heal your wounds."

The demon being ruthless gave her a deathly glare that made chills go up her spine. "This Sesshomaru does not need your help. This Sesshomaru is not as weak as you humans who take months to recover from a petty injury."

Kagome was completely unaffected by this. She knew any demons didn't want to seem weak. It was not in there nature to show feelings. Being the kind heart person she is, she stood firm with confidence. "You maybe a demon, but you still bleed like humans."

Kagome walked closer to him not caring what he would to her, she just wanted to tend his wounds and be on her way.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. "Do not be impudent, leave before this Sesshomaru grows angry and kills you where you stand."

"No!" Kagome blurted out looking right through his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stoic mask didn't fell upon his face. Usually everyone around him left him alone when he told them to do so. It was human instinct to run screaming how freighting he looked.

Pondering if he had heard incorrectly, he said in confusion. "What?"

"I said no!" the girl stubbornly repeated without a drop of fear in her voice. "I won't leave until I heal your wounds."

Golden eyes narrowed as he watched the girl step towards him and plopped onto the white snow ground beside him, observing the big cut on his arm.

Kagome reached for his arm, but Sesshomaru quicky pulled it away. As if it gave a burn sensation rush through his body.

With a blink of an eye his hand grabbed Kagome by the neck, growling, Sesshoumaru held the girl's neck in his claws. "This Sesshomaru did not gave you permission to touch his person." He said coldly, drawing blood from her skin.

Kagome stared into those cold emotionless eyes, no kind of expression on his face.

Sesshomaru was shock himself but did not show it, she did not fear him, regardless of how fragile of a creature she was. "You are fearless," he mused, "That or foolish."

Kagome eyes soften and smiled, she slowly grabbed his hand removing it away from her neck. Revealing how warm and soft her touch was, even in this cold winter. "You won't kill me. You would have accomplished it the moment you first saw me."

Sesshomaru listened to her words and knew she was right. What was she? Why was she so different from the other humans? What made him stop himself from killing her? Why would she want to help someone like him after the way he treated her?

"Miko." He said with his usual harsh tone. Kagome blue eyes gives all his attention to him "Why are you not frighetened around me? You are a miko, you kill demons, why don't you?" He asked curiosity.

"I can't kill every demon because not all are the same. I don't kill without a motive. Sometimes demons aren't bad they're just lost."

The demon narrowed his eyes in disbelief, sensing no lies in her aura.

"Hn." Sesshomaru says while staring at Kagome strangely. She was admirable.

Sensing that the miko was no longer a threat to his person. He allow her to heal him.

"Proceed with your healing method Miko." Kagome smiled. Giving the permission to do so she proceeded to heal his wounds she placed both her hands to his chest and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow pink as she let her power flow through Sesshoumaru's body. The demon lord felt warmth spread through his body. Something he never felt before.

In only a few moments all of Sesshoumaru's wounds were healed. "There, all done." The demon gain back his strength feeling a lot better. In all his life he never once allow anyone to touch his person let alone help him and yet he allowed a human miko. Perhaps it was her stubborn and unique behavior towards him

"Miko." She heard him say stoically "This Sesshomaru shall listen to one request."

A hopeless smile tugged on her lips as she knew this was his way of apologizing for his behavior. An apology could have been enough, but knowing him for a short amount of time this was a way of showing his gratitude. He probably thought he needed to do something in return.

"A request?" Tapping her finger against her chin, she tried to think of something.

Sesshomaru saw her in deep thought after his comment. Anything she asked for, he will give it to her. He had already placed his honor to listen to her request once those words left his mouth. Though others would have used this opportunity to satisfy their heart's desires.

"Call me Kagome." she said smiling warmly at Sesshomaru. She hated being called a miko other than her name.

'Different indeed' Sesshomaru thought. He watched as Kagome stood up and walked a few steps. Reaching out her hand for a flake, she whispered with a gentle smile. "Rain and ice, two things that aren't really nice to people, can make something beautiful when placed together."

Her words didn't go unknown to Sesshomaru, with his good hearing he heard. He knew the meaning behind her words. The demons claimed that humans were the problem in the world. He didn't see it that way till this day. This girl proved to him that there was more to humans than what they claim to be. She was very different indeed, in a way that he could describe as extraordinary.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow Bunny

The snow had been falling off and on, due to the winter season ending. A few cherry trees stood tall, but no soft pink petals adorned the bare branches. Small white flakes of ice floated down from the sky, covering the already white ground.

Sesshomaru stood tall on a mountain. His long silver hair blowing in the winter wind. His white pelt was flowing behind him as he stood admiring the view. His face remained expressionless, as he looked over the snow covered lands, his eyes void of any emotions.

He became Lord of the Western Lands when his father past away. He was considered one of the youngest demons to ever take over their fathers land.

His father intrust him with his lands, and he would make sure that his father's lands were well taken care of.

He was a handsome demon of his stature and position. He was tall and slender. He had fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils. His markings included two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks, wrist, hips, and ankles. They were smooth and very well defined, with a dark purple crescent marking his forehead peeked out of his silver bangs hanging over his forehead, showing the prominence of his bloodline.

Sesshomaru wore a kimono; white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He had just a bit of red on his haori as there were three red hexagon that were located just below his collar bone and inside each one there was a white flower. He wore his father's ancient armor, a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder. The front and back armor plates where held together by a golden mixed with blue sash that he had wrapped around his waist. On his right shoulder rested his white pelt, the fur and tail of his true form which he retained in his humanoid form.

He turns into a giant white dog once he unleashes his true form, with markings similar to the ones he had in his human form.

His eyes became red with blue irises, the demon marks on his body widened and became more apparent, the stripes on his cheeks which were usually smooth became jagged and changed into a somewhat fiercer color, his pelt wrapped around his body and extended into his tail.

Sesshomaru turned as he headed back to his castle, his time for self-mediation had to wait, he had to get back to his own responsibilities.

Sesshomaru walked through the trail painted white as he did a soft hum washed around his elf ears. A human girl came to his view. She wore a soft purple kimono with different flower patters. It was the same girl that saved him the other day when she found him vulnerable.

Not only had the human helped him but denied him being an enemy.

With the wind, her scent filled his nose it smelled of cherry blossoms. He never smelled anything like it before. It was purely intoxicating.

Now that he look at her, her skin was flawless. Her eyes were ocean blue quite lovely to look at. Her lips were kissable, and her body had curves in all the right places.

Her was like a raven's feather. Smooth and so dark.

He scoffed. He would never fall in love with a human. He would never risk anything but for himself and no one else.

' _Hm. I will never waste my time loving a human.'_ Sesshomaru assured himself.

Before he had time to ponder further in the matter, Sesshomaru shifted his weight and mistakenly stepped on a twig. Startled, the girl spun around to face him, clutching her bow defensively.

Upon seeing Sesshomaru, she relaxed.

"Sesshomaru. Its you." Kagome said taking a few steps towards the youkai lord. "I see you're feeling better."

A bright smile adorned her face, making him wonder if just maybe her face was stuck that way, he had never met a human who could smile so much.

"This Sesshomaru is well." he muttered.

He was taken slightly aback when he saw her smile widen, something that he thought was impossible by the way she was smiling already but apparently he was proven wrong once again. Just when he thought that he had her finally figured out, she managed to confuse or surprise him again.

She was certainly a confusing human to say the least. Perhaps it was because she was so strange to begin with.

"That's because of my amazing healing abilities." she said teasingly while winking at him.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, not surprised by her childish attitude. If there was one thing he could say about the priestess, it was that she tended to act too childish at times.

His gaze diverted to her and then to her bow in her left hand.

Even if she did heal him that did not mean that he was ready to trust her completely. She was a miko after all and she could do him quite a bit of a damage if he was not careful.

Almost as if sensing his stare, Kagome eyes lowered.

He didn't trust her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. So there's no need to worry." she said gently remembering how he was taken aback at the slightest touch from her, as if she was going to purify him.

Sesshomaru face remained expressionless. "What are you doing in my lands?" His voice was like silk-wrapped steel. "Mortals are forbidden here."

The slight narrowing of his golden eyes were the only sign of his aggravation, but Kagome truly didn't care.

She had walked through the thick forest. There was something enchanting about walking through snow, something that she never felt before.

Kagome released a small sigh. "I was just admiring the scenery. I hadn't realized I had entered the Western Lands. Is that a good enough explanation for you my Lord?" The human said mocking the young lord.

Though she had meant no harm by that, a wave of anger dance across his eyes.

"Don't address yourself that way towards this Sesshomaru. You need to learn some respect." He hissed.

Kagome returned the same anger. "I only give respect for those who earn it."

Sesshomaru's expression stayed as calm, his eyes smouldering with annoyance. He was a Lord and he was not used to being spoken to and dismissed by anyone. Anyone who did he would have not live another day.

"Hm." Sesshomaru muttered remaining silent.

Kagome giggle softly knowing she had won. Sesshomaru watch her carefully, as she place her bow on her quiver and grabbed a handful of snow forming it into an oval like shape.

A small voice in Kagome's head pointed out that he should be grateful to her for being so kind as to aid him after she found him injured.

Come to think about it, she still didn't know how he was injured in the first place.

Most of the wounds on his body looked like claw marks, but she wasn't so certain and she was still hesitant to ask him, or ask why he hates human.

She knew of the distrust of youkais. She did not agree with it. It was absurd. They might be human, youkai or hanyou, but to her they were all the same, it did not matter.

For now she will have to wait to ask, due to his not so kindly aura this youkai seemed to emanate.

"Why?" His calm voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She tense once his golden colored eyes met her blue ones.

He was studying her. She felt like a little mouse staring down a large feline.

She could drown in his eyes even if they show no emotion. They were luminous and intense, leaving her breathless in only a matter of seconds.

Reluctantly and forcefully she pulled away from his stare, as she continued forming the shape on the snow.

"Why did you help me?" His question didn't come as a surprise. He did not fully understand this human. It was not human nature, or demon nature to aid their natural enemies, yet she had not left him for dead and actually gone out of her way for him. It did not make sense.

You see, in this world, demons rule supreme, and humans were flecks of dirt beneath their feet.

They had no rights, and basically no life except be meals for youkais.

"Why have you not kill me?" she responded with another question.

He didn't answer. It's true she had been very defiant to him and yet he hasn't kill her.

Ignoring him completely, she picks up a couple of leaves and attaches them onto the snow ball as ears.

Without looking at him she said. "Demons and humans can join in harmony and not just as halves, people just don't see that. You being a taiyoukai and me being a miko hardly makes any difference." her voice was sharp, leaving no room for argument.

He stared calmly at her, once again studying her, astonished by her words.

He closed his eyes briefly in a relaxed and calm state. His chest heaved in a silent sigh. How the hell was she still alive? She was a miko and even he knew that the first thing you are taught is that taiyoukai were you enemy. He was not used to such kindness but this girl managed to worry about him. That sort of person just did not exist, not in the world, or maybe just not in his world.

"You're a strange creature." he whispered eyes still closed.

His voice was tranquil, serious and bored. It was almost like he had been speaking about the weather. Still that was certainly not what she had been expecting.

Unable to help herself, Kagome smiled.

Strange? He was probably right. No normal human would want to befriend a demon.

Kagome finished the works of art by adding small bright red berries as eyes. "There, now it's complete."

Opening his golden eyes, he looked at what look like a snow bunny made of snow.

Kagome looked at her creation, staring at her from her hands.

She walked over to him, standing in front of Sesshomaru looking up at him with a bright smile. He was not that much taller than her, but enough for her to have to look up to look in his eyes, she presented him with the snow bunny, feeling acutely, painfully shy as she did so. "Here."

He said nothing, but stared at it dumbly for a moment before letting his gaze meet her own.

"This Sesshomaru does not require a useless thing." He scoffed.

Kagome frowned at him and shook her head, she pulled the snow bunny away. "It's not useless." She defended.

Despite the fact that he was distant to her and heartless, she knew there was hope for him under his emotionless mask.

"You know...your like the snow bunny." She continue quietly, her eyes gleaming as she gaze on the bunny made of snow. "It's cold and cruel to begin with, but it's somehow beautiful. If you hold it in your hands close enough, it changes. It melts..." She reasoned with him. "...Underneath that facade, your not a bad demon."

Kagome sight, and the sound of it snatched her from her trance.

Lifting her head, she caught Sesshomaru staring at her intently, her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

Kagome saw a flash of emotion in his golden eyes.

She did not know what emotion she saw because it was only for a brief moment.

A brief moment that made Kagome doubt what she even saw anything.

No words left his mouth, he turned his head looking away from her.

Kagome head lowered. She couldn't blame him for his actions.

"Achoo!" the girl sneezed.

Watching her in the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru spotted her cheeks and nose had gone red from the chill.

He did the first thing that came to his mind. He wrapped his mokomoko around them to protect them from the weather, hoping to provide some warmth for her frail human body. Demons didn't feel the cold so therefore winter wear was not require.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't think anything of it." he said harshly.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

He had found out she enjoyed the feel of his tail, she said it was warm and comfy.

Sesshomaru look at the snow bunny in her hands that was close to her chest.

Although nothing in Sesshoumaru's face showed anything, inside he smirked.

In all his years, the youkai had never encountered a more interesting human. She was weird, almost a bit reckless in his opinion. He wondered why a human would bother with a youkai.

Her recklessness managed to catch his interest.

It was clear to him that she did not see any difference between humans and demons. It was foolish on her part, but at the same time it was a refreshing change.

Not just in her actions was intriguing also the way she thinks about certain things. That explains why he hasn't killed her yet.

Maybe...just maybe it was not that bad to get to know the human. At least this way, he would be able to fully comprehend the full nature of her small, fragile and fleshy being and find out more about this little miko name Kagome.


End file.
